


For A Price

by Cyan_Soul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Encounters, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, I wanted to write something interesting without a story line, It doesn't have to be, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Reader is a Slight Badass, Reader-Insert, Sans gives Reader a Name, Sex, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Underfell, Welp. I did it again., bone zone, nervous puns, reader could be frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul
Summary: You had to hand it to the plant. Although you didn’t trust him, you definitely didn’t trust the ragged goat lady even more and once you mentioned him as he suggested, she left you in her house alone, when you promised to go to sleep in the kid-sized bed you barely fit into. Once you were sure she left, you took a chance on the directions the flower, Flowey, gave you. And now you were here, trying to make sure the deadstayeddead because hell had apparently frozen over.





	For A Price

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing with a few headcanons! They will be listed at the bottom! So enjoy ya sinners!  
> (just play this on loop:[♫ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pe03fmdDmG4)

“fuck!”

_ Crunch! _

“fuck!”

_ Crunch! _

“jesus fucking christ!”

_ Crunch! _

The skeleton with a single red eye and mouth full of fangs who happened to be under you yelled with his deep gravelly voice as you slammed his head repeatedly into the packed snow.

You had to hand it to the plant. Although you didn’t trust him, you definitely didn’t trust the ragged goat lady even more and once you mentioned him as he suggested, she left you in her house alone, when you promised to go to sleep in the kid-sized bed you barely fit into. Once you were sure she left, you took a chance on the directions the flower, Flowey, gave you. And now you were here, trying to make sure the dead  _ stayed _ dead because hell had apparently frozen over.

“alright.”

_ Crunch! _

“no more nice guy.”  Your heart stopped when he rose out from under you, because you expected your weight was more than enough to keep a skeleton down. You scrambled, feeling that you couldn’t even force him back down using a slam with help from gravity. What the hell were you thinking?

**“t h a t  a i n ‘ t  h o w  y o u  t r e a t  a  n e w  p a l.” ** he growled threateningly. You had surprised him initially. The only things he must have known were you were human and incredibly stupid. Then he actually noticed you. You were small, shorter than he expected to kick as hard and as high as his head to drop him that fast. And you were  **_female_ ** .

“No shit, Sherlock.” You growled right back, springing up with a right hook to the face. You made a disappointed, frustrated sound as he caught your wrist. Before you could wrench your arm out of his grip,  _ he _ had  _ you _ face down on the ground and sat his ass right on top of you as you tried to wiggle out from under him.

“don’t make me break your arm.”  He threatened, giving it a strong twist in the wrong direction, just to prove his point and make you cry out. You stopped squirming. You knew he could do it, but you also could feel he really didn’t want to. You decided taunting him wasn’t the best idea.

“Get the fuck off me!” You whined, only slightly defeated.

_ Crunch! _

Your head was forced into the snow. The crusty, icy, snow stabbed its cold fingers into your cheeks and found its way into your still open mouth. God, you really hoped that snow was white.

“i want ya ta know i gave up on fightin’ and killin’ you humans.”  His voice seemed less strained now that he had you under his foot.

“Wait, what?” You spat out some ice.

_ Crunch! _

Your face was shoved right back into the snow, a little harder this time.

“ _don’t_ interrupt me!”  he snarled.  “you heard me. i don’t give a flying fuck about humans!”  he paused as you slightly lifted your head to breathe, wondering with baited breath if you would say something. He hoped it was something clever. You didn’t disappoint.

“Then how the  _ hell _ am I  _ supposed _ to react to a fucking skeleton-”

_ Crunch! _

“-in fucking hell!?”

_ Crunch! _

“you make a deal.”  He purred in your ear. Oh god, you could feel and hear something dripping on your light jacket. You hoped it was melting snow from the trees, but you recalled that they were all dead and frozen, with no snow to speak of on their brittle limbs.

“How the hell was I s-supposed to know!?” You yelled at him.

_ Crunch! _

“i like you.”  His breath permeated around you as he whispered in your ear. His voice made your spine tingle and shiver, but his breath was gross. Was it _ mustard _ ?  “see, it’s been a long time since a human surprised me like that, heh. i _could_ help ya stay safe. **for a price**.”

“What kind of p-price?” You asked suspiciously, seeing no other way out. The only thing you could think of him wanting was your soul as Flowey had explained it was a hot ticket item down here. But he just said he didn’t want to kill you or really fight, which was how monsters took souls, right?

“a **heavy** price.”  He laughed, getting up and pulling you by the waist.  “i’d recommend it or you risk my brother findin’ ya and _he_ loves huntin’ fer humans. same with his pal, undyne. you get past my idiot brother, but you won’t with her and if by some miracle ya do, ya gotta get past alphys an’ her bot and the king, only ta find out if ya made it, ya can’t fucking get out.”  You were stunned. You had been  _ sure _ there was another way out. There  _ had _ to be.  “yeah, that’s right. you can’t get past the barrier anymore ’n we can. so what’ll it be, sweetheart?”  he sneered. You could now see the fake golden tooth that glimmered as his smile grew wider.

“What could you  _ p-possibly _ want from me?” You asked. His grin twitched as his voice muttered something incomprehensible, all you picked up was a few words that started with an m that were muttered but not comprehended. As he muttered, his skull tinged a slight red and beads of rose-tinged sweat rolled down his face. You looked at the stocky skeleton and wondered if this was for real.

“You’re fucking c-c-crazy. You’re a  _ sk-skeleton _ .” You pointed out, turning away and started walking.  

“hey, what yer implyin’ there is offensive! an’ if you don’t fuckin’ believe me i’ll show ya first hand in what i’m packin’.”  He growled, grabbing you from behind. His large, rounded head found its way into the crook of your neck while a phallic shape in his shorts rubbed into the butt crack of yours.  “by the way, my name is sans.”  a red tentacle-like appendage snaked into your view and caressed your cheek sloppily, leaving a thick film on it. You tore away from his loose grip to turn back and see what the hell just happened. His smile turned sharp again as you tried to process seeing his tongue slip back between his teeth.  “i know i don’t have the prettiest mug, but do ya really think you can survive? lookit ya, yer already shiverin’ an’ it’s a long way ta town.”

He had a very good point. Your arms were constantly prickling with goosebumps as you tried to maintain your body heat in your thin jacket. You did pretty good in the cold, but this was the sharp kind that your body couldn’t ward off until a fire was lit or a space heater was turned on.

“Fine.” The air puffed from your mouth in a small cloud as you huddled miserably into yourself to try to keep in heat.

“that’s the ticket, sweetheart. get over here so i can warm ya up.”  There was glee in his voice as your unhappy face tramped over to him. You wordlessly wondered what you got yourself into as he unzipped his jacket and his arms encircled you tightly. Whoa… that was kinda nice. He was surprisingly warm. You snuggled deeper into his hold, but let out a short shriek when you felt tugging at your jean shorts, which from your stent in the snow, were soaked.

“No, no, no!” you started squirming in his grip again.

“calm yer fucking tits. ya gotta take ‘em off **an’ you** **_agreed_ ** **ta this** .”  He reminded you. You whimpered at remembering what that meant. You were only doing this to survive and you didn’t know if he was exaggerating or not. Either way, he guaranteed living in a hopeless situation. You realized you believed Sans already. Your instincts told you he was an easy read. By now, he had picked you up easily and was focused on taking off your wet shoes and socks to thread your shorts the rest of the way off.

“what’s yer name, sweetheart?” 

“…” you stayed quiet, feeling exposed and already embarrassed. You were focused on trying to keep your panties covered with your jacket and t-shirt.

“or should i jus’ call ya red?” he chuckled. Then you noticed everything was warm around you, not just him. You were under a small hut, where he was obviously comfortable.  “aww… yer blushin’. i think i will jus’ call ya red.”  He grabbed your chin and forced your head up to gaze into your eyes. They stayed down, trying to look at your hands at the hem of your shirt, anything to keep your focus on this perverted skeleton as short as possible.

He grumbled and sat on the stool at your non-responsiveness. What really perplexed him was you weren’t running now that it was evident you had realized what was going to happen. You didn’t know how fast he was, just that his strength was enough to consider that even when you were squirming, you were like a doll in his hands. He nervously flipped open an old phone to check the time. His brother was always punctual in checking on him. From the moment he actually saw you and sat on top of you, he knew you were something special. He’d rather not have you in your state of shock, because it all had to be consensual for everything to work the way he wanted it to. You had to want him to keep you safe and with that, wanting to trust him. He hoped it wouldn’t take much time or his brother would kill you. He rubbed the back of his skull and winced, finding you had cracked it. For your size you packed a powerful kick, but he knew just what excuse to give his brother about that to stall for time.

His attention was grabbed as you started sobbing, now that fear had a chance to hit your system. You cried quietly, gasping for air as he stared at you as if that was an alien thing. For once, he already understood, so he didn’t tell you to suck it up. Losing everything was a good enough reason to cry, even if it was useless. Most humans he saw did that immediately. Or shat their pants when they saw him, but you held back until you believed you were safe or safe enough and the fear you had wasn’t directed at him. He noticed when he moved, even slightly, that you didn’t shy away like someone would in a confined space.

“W-would y-you promise?” His attention shifted from looking out of the post back to you immediately.

“what was that, sweetheart?”  he rasped, hoping he didn’t hear right.

“W-would y-you r-really promise t-to protect m-me?” you sniffled. His squared tense shoulders relaxed as he sighed. He  _ hated _ that word, but in this case, his deal was a promise, even if it wasn’t fulfilled yet.   

“a course that’s a promise.”  He made a noise like he was clearing a throat he didn’t have.  “my, uh, bro’ll be here in a little bit. you wanna hold up yer end a the bargain, ya gotta do somethin’ fer me, so if he finds ya, he won’t kill ya.”

“Y-you’re not g-giving me much choice, huh?” You took a deep, shaky breath.

“can only save one person. i’ve seen ‘nough ta already tell yer special, so i pick you. ya probably won’t get ‘nother offer like that.”  he shrugged and reached for a bottle of mustard which was under the counter along with other condiments.  “help me, help you.”  he kicked up his feet on the counter, leaning back on his stool.

“W-wouldn’t y-you want to get to know me first?” You asked hopefully.

“already have. yer soul’s a pretty one. driven, difficult, don’t take any crap, ya do everything yerself, even when ya know ya need help. yer determined. i’m not even sure you believe me when i tell ya there isn’t a way out.”  he explained. He noticed you were starting to feel a little more comfortable and hoped that you knew he initially took your shorts, shoes and socks off because he didn’t want you freezing to death. He couldn’t stand the suffering, not anymore. He was tired of it.

You looked startled when he started rattling off the list of things that got you down there to begin with. How did he know so much about you when you barely even met him?

“I trust you on that. Everyone I talked to told me the same thing.” You sighed, wiping at the dry crust your tears left behind. It kinda surprised him you already ready to admit that. Usually, with people like you, what would happen was disbelief and pigheadedness in obtaining your goal. That made you intelligent and able to push aside that instinct. “Why are you looking at me that way?” You demanded.

“i made the right choice.”  His deep voice purred as he eyed you with a newfound sense of hunger. The stool clunked against the ground as he straightened and put his feet in a normal position. From his posture, you didn’t think he could take much more of your questions. He was getting antsy. You bit your lip, searching for another question.

“Why is this shack so warm?” You asked.

“same reason skeletons have dicks. magic.”  he laughed. He stopped suddenly.  “get down!”  he told you quietly, jumping off his stool and somehow managing to shove you under the shelf of his counter.  “don’t move ‘til i say or yer dead, y’hear?”  the sudden change of tone in his voice sent an icicle through your belly. You managed to hum a quiet confirmation while he hopped back on his stool and started softly snoring above you.

Then you heard it. The crunch of boots slowly approaching and a sigh of disappointment.

“SANS!” another voice screeched. You didn’t like the sound of it. He jumped as if the voice had just woken him up. 

“wait, wha? i’m ‘wake!”

“YOU WERE NOT!” It was almost as bad as scraping a chalkboard with your nails. 

“i am now.”  You could just barely see Sans shrug.

“WHAT IS YOUR REPORT TODAY?” The voice grew exasperated as the owner let out a breath of frustration. 

“uh, boss?”

“WHAT IS IT?” He asked, clearly annoyed about what was going to happen next. 

“sorry, but ya have a tendon-cy ta get angry when i say nothin’ happened.”

“SANS…” The other voice growled. 

“…yes?” You could just hear the nervous tension in the air.

“WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE HUMAN?”

“uh, well, this was a jacket i lost a while back. pretty sure a human jacked it. i, uh, found it again by waterfall.”  he said quickly.

“AND YOU DIDN’T _WASH_ IT?!” He screeched as Sans winced. 

“…no?”  he answered.

“PUT THAT DISGUSTING, FILTHY THING IN THE WASH AND IF IT SMELLS LIKE THAT STILL, THROW IT OUT!" he yelled. 

“…but-”

“BUT WHAT?” He snarled. 

“…i don’t have the guts…”

“SANS…” Again with that metal on metal growling sound. You could see that Sans had been lurched forward. 

“…what?”

“I WILL _MURDER_ YOU.” He was slammed into the back wall of the shack, the stool toppled over on him and he scrambled to get back up. “ _ STAY AWAKE_, YOU INGRATEFUL EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER!”

You shivered.  _ That _ was his “idiot brother?” Now you knew for sure he wasn’t lying.

“stay down.”  he whispered as he picked up the stool and the footsteps in the snow receded away in the direction they came from. After another several minutes, he helped you out of the cramped space.

“sorry ya had ta hear that. ‘m not big ‘n bad, but i know the in’s and out’s.”  he tried to explain to you as more sweat started disappearing from his skull.

“Are you alright?” You were more concerned for the fact that he just risked his life because of your presence.

“he, uh, he does that. i’m fine.”  he shook it off and grabbed you.

“Hey, no! Stop!” You fought with him as he tried to wrestle your jacket off of you.

“…gotta… sure… won’t hurt you.”  he mumbled as you struggled.  “ya want clothes after this, don’t ya?”  he finally said clearly, now frustrated.

“You could’ve just asked.” you said quietly, looking down in embarrassment as he pulled away with your jacket half off.

“i don’t need to.”  he rumbled, his red eye pulsating, glaring into you. You glared right back.  “ _undress_ or i’ll tear what’s left on ya ta shreds.” He growled.

“Alright…” You said grudgingly, your face on fire. The way he was looking at you, a mix of hunger and concern made you realize he wasn’t above his threat. You didn’t want to go through with it, but by the end you would still be alive, you hoped. Hastily, the jacket and your shirt were pooled at your feet.

“Happy?” You scoffed into your shoulder, not meeting his gaze as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“very.”  Although you had hiked your way up the mountain, you had decided to wear a wireless, red lacey bra for comfort reasons and had found the panties to match. Accented with black bows, it fit in with the overall feel of the Underground. He stared at your uncomfortable form, taking in every little detail. He liked how your face flushed and how you tried to hide it with your hair. The way you swayed slightly on the balls of your feet, seemingly always ready. Even the way your thin arms folded against your chest, creating quite the cleavage show. He was fascinated by it all. Then he asked himself a question he didn’t mean for you to hear.

“…no…” you told him quietly, hesitating.

“wait, yer a _virgin_ ?”  he asked, stunned. You nodded, your face flushing deeper.  “red, sweetheart, this might hurt a bit. maybe a lot.”  Your heart thumped as he said that calmly.  “ya scared?”  You swallowed to loosen up your tightened throat and nodded a tiny bit.  “don’t worry, it won’t be what ya think.”  He told you quietly, shifting around you. You let out a squeak when he faced you and lunged, pushing you on your back on the counter. Your face and upper body was blasted by a cold chill as evidently there was an unseeable, passable line where the warmth stopped. You lifted your head and angled your body so you were able to watch what he was doing. He looked up and smiled sharply.

“curious?”  the air vibrated around his voice as you shivered and puffed out a few breaths in the freezing air, your skin prickling.  “i’m only sorry i had ta do this ta ya so soon.”  He didn’t sound sorry.

“i’ll make it nice ‘n easy, this time.”  he chuckled darkly. Pulling your legs apart from their squeezed protectiveness, he inspected your panties up close and pulled the bottom aside while you whimpered. He opened your pussy lips with his fingers and lowered his head. That tentacle-like tongue of his made a second appearance, now lapping from your pussy, all the way up to your clit, sending jolts of… something up your spine. You weren’t used to that  _ feeling _ . You couldn’t describe it. You dug your nails into the underside of the counter. It made you feel hotter, breathe heavier and make little noises, which seemed to make him purr. Your focus had shifted as you let yourself lay to that heat that had sparked down there. You bit your lip as he shifted upward, lavishing your clit.

“stay still.”  he told you as you wiggled your hips, now that this was near torture. You responded by thrusting into his tongue which sent him into a laughing fit. You squealed as different vibrations traveled down his tongue.  “that eager, huh?”  You let out a few shallow breaths while voicing your opinion as a short moan, still lost in a new kind of fog you weren’t used to. You whined when he withdrew.

“ya still with me, red?”  he asked you.

“Mm- Mmm-hmm.” You hummed hesitantly.

“good… ‘cause i ain’t done.”  He leaned down over you, his chest vibrating gently as he pressed into you. Now, you weren’t stupid, but for a split second you actually wondered what he was doing as his face went down to meet yours. It seemed that not having lips didn’t limit him and the confused thought quickly went away when he plunged you into a rough kiss. His tongue forced your lips apart and you tasted remnants of yourself on it, but not much else other than a pleasant, but sloppy feeling.

He hummed happily, enjoying how you seemed to melt into him with your body’s softness. He wondered how soft you would be once he was done with you. It didn’t matter. You were his and his only. He enjoyed the soft sounds of protest you made against his bony mouth as he pressed against you, rocking slowly so you could feel his hard on. He preferred that over screaming bloody murder any day. Maybe you could even learn to accept his broken spirit.

His hands grazed your skin behind you as you shamelessly arched your back, knowing he was reaching for your bra strap. He tossed it, content with that staining the snow.

“aww… red, yer _soaked_ .”  You felt your cold cheeks regain their warmth in humiliation now that you snapped yourself into realizing what was happening again. The rational part of your brain wanted to flinch back because a skeleton was now groping your tits and teasing your nipples ever so dangerously with his shark-like teeth and tongue, but you were frozen for fear he would cut you even though he was gentle enough. As you stiffened, it seemed like his hot erection also did even more, taking delight in your body’s small fear responses. He suddenly pulled you back into the warmth, letting the cold sear off your upper body and face.

“L-let me warm up, p-please...” You shivered, pulling into yourself again by squeezing your thighs together and clasping your arms against your chest. You rubbed at your nipples, which already ached due to how tight they were and the amount of blood-flow that stopped.

“then get over here.”  he demanded, now on his stool. You did as he said and he pulled you on his lap.  “i can warm ya up faster ‘n this.”  He whispered dirtily.

“Are y-you going to do it a-anyway?” You asked, while rolling your eyes up at him. The widening grin was all but a confirmation for you. “F-fine.” You agreed. You soon found yourself balanced on your back again on the stool without your panties and buried in his very warm, soft fur-lined jacket with his raw, red erection hovering, then rubbing and teasing your pussy lips to lube up. Not that he needed it. Your sex was slathered with his thick, sticky red magic like honey in his eagerness to claim you. You gaped at the size of his thick, red dick and he laughed at your reaction.

“you ready?”  he rumbled, pausing for a moment. You nodded, shutting your eyes and gritting your teeth, ready for a stab of pain. It came in a flash, and dissipated into the hot wetness of your pussy while he continued thrusting, but then he slowed down and resisted his urge. You felt stretched, which made sense after that monstrosity of a dick. You were enjoying the still moment of fullness when he effortlessly lifted you without a tremor and slowly fell back, until he was laying on the ground, still hilted in you.

“have some fun, sweetheart.”  he grunted.

“…oh, ok.” You had fully expected he would have happily kept fucking you, not caring what happened, except that he got off. Although the burning cold had finally turned comfortable, newfound heat flushed your face as you bobbed your body willingly, of all things, up and down his shaft.

“mmm…”  he chuckled slightly.  “yer so tight… ‘n beautiful.”  You gyrated your hips, looking for a good angle that would send little sparks.  “yer not even a slut an’ ya know what ta do.”  You hummed, realizing that he might not know how to compliment quite right and that was probably as good as it was going to get. He thrusted up as you went down and you let out gasps until a particularly hard thrust sent you over the edge. Your pussy convulsed, squeezing his dick as you collapsed on him.

He loved the way you looked as you used him like a toy. His unzipped jacket, his  _ scent _ was on your naked body. It made you look fucking hot. The soft sounds that spewed out of your mouth as he helped bury himself in you were even better, but it was the occasional toss of your head only women with longer hair did to uncover your eyes rolling back in pleasure that was his favorite one. Your orgasm left you glowing on top of him, and he hoped you would look back at your first time with the same ecstasy you were now feeling. There was just one problem. He wasn’t done with you. Sans cursed under his breath while he carefully peeled his jacket off of you as he guessed you likely wouldn’t like your bliss to be interrupted by oversensitivity. He didn’t like some of the next part either. He didn’t like being put in a vulnerable place, but he had to. He had made a deal. He had made a promise.

You squeaked when he picked you up again, taking you to the stool in the same position again. A low feral growl erupted from his ribcage and you saw his one red eye split into two softer white pupils. In his newly fevered plunges into you, he suddenly looked a little less frightening and more expressive. You were jolted as he stopped, deep inside of you and pushed you, stool and all, against one of the walls of the shack.

“Wha- what are y-?” You stopped mid-question as your legs were lifted over his shoulders and he started up again, slamming into your cervix. Your short squeals quickly turned to yells, shamelessly voicing you were hypersensitive, now begging him to stop. When he finally did, he roughly knocked you into the counter again, but this time on your belly. Your nipples hardened instantly, protesting the cold, but when he thrusted into you again small waves of pleasure bled through the rough treatment and you were soon moaning at the swaying resistance you put up.

“ _ Sans _ !” His name echoed around the quiet clearing and he knew immediately he had been right. Choosing you, who thought as this as a mere payment to survive, now felt that it was much more and in that split second he decided to go one level higher than he originally planned on, but first came first, as always. He was so close.

You screeched in pain, finally realizing what he meant earlier when he said this might hurt a lot. He had bitten into your left shoulder as he came, a muffled groan you barely heard against you. After all that, he held himself still. His teeth still inserted into your shoulder and dick still in you, almost as if he was afraid of something. You were too afraid to move, because moving meant more pain. Something hot squeezed itself in between the two of you, on your back, before you finally felt some odd sense of relief, which was stupid. Your shoulder was bitten to all hell and you knew you’d be limping later on if you didn’t bleed out first.

When he finally withdrew himself completely, he was breathing heavily, his teeth stained red.

“What the  _ hell?! _ ” You reached for your shoulder as you yelled at him, your voice breaking. “You said were going to-” When you lifted your hand, not feeling pain or seeing much blood, you wiped at your shoulder suspiciously. It felt stiff, not one hundred percent, but not mortally wounded.

“there’s a lotta types of magic out there, red, ‘cludin’ healin’. if i’m lucky, you’ll get addicted ta it.”  he chuckled.  “what’dar ya lookin’ at me like that fer?”

You went closer, slowly, but confidently, a curious look focused on his face now that you weren’t concerned about dying. Brushing a hand against his cheek, he leaned into the surprisingly intimate moment  _ you _ created instead of him.

“What’s with your eyes?” You asked. Instantly, his face flushed red as he muttered an answer you didn’t hear. “What?”

“…they only get like that when i’m really vulnerable or actually feel safe… otherwise i’m usually fightin’ ta stay alive…”

“ _ Ohhh… _ ” It was a defense mechanism.

“welp, yer safe now.”  he told you nervously.

“How am I safe?” You demanded. You only had  _ sex _ . Nothing else happened. He licked away the rest of the blood that had made it out of your bite would before it had closed up. You now noticed the tooth-marks were filled with shiny white scar tissue.

“ _that_ says yer mine.” He nuzzled into your hair.  “my soul imprinted onta yers too. yer stuck with me.”  Heat rushed to your face yet again as he said that. You didn’t understand why, but you felt embarrassed when he said that.  “put yer clothes on. i wanna show ya somethin’.”

As soon as you were finished, he picked you up, bridal style and the world spun for a moment.

“ _ What _ was  _ that _ ?” You asked, looking around at your new surroundings and he laughed.

“i’m pretty damn skilled at magic. s’why i’m not dead yet. look.”  he pointed to the perfectly smooth ice he was standing on. It was acting like a mirror, reflecting him and-

You?

You looked at your hands with interest. You had noticed your nails seemed to be sharpened and your hands were pale, almost white now, but you took that as an association from the blood loss you just suffered. But now, you knew it wasn’t the case. You studied your reflection. Your eyes had sunken into your sockets, but they didn’t lose any of their youthful light. Your lips looked thin and almost colorless. Your skin wasn’t wrinkly, but you felt thinner now that you thought about it.

“What the  _ hell _ ? Am I turning into some kinda skeleton werewolf thing?” You asked. He laughed at your description.

“it’s so ya fit in an’ don’t get killed.”  More red dusted onto his cheek bones as he hesitated before saying his next words.  “…my mother used ta joke she was suckin’ the life outta my father, but it made him safe too… jus’ don’t mention that ta my bro. he’d flip if he knew our dad was human. it’s some sorta magical shit ya probably won’t understand fer a while yet, an’ i don’t think it’s a werewolf thing. yer probably stuck like that, but yer also stuck with me an’ i still think yer ‘ttractive.”  he shrugged with you in his arms.

You didn’t know how to feel about that. Your reflection showed your cheeks rising a deep red that almost mimicked the same way he did, instead of the gradual flush a human had across their face.

“i’ll take good care a ya, red. i love you.” 

You looked at him, trying to decipher his words, but you found nothing to tell you he didn’t mean them. You decided not to respond and just curl your arms around his neck vertebrae, feeling content at just that. You felt warmth shortly after you closed your eyes snuggling into him and found he had taken you back to the shack. 

“go ta sleep, sweetheart.”  he drawled softly, threading his phalanges through your hair. You relaxed into the spiraling darkness while he pet your hair. Maybe, just maybe you could survive now that you had paid the skeleton’s price. Maybe you might even like it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Explanatory Headcanons  
> 1\. Sans grew tired of a violent way of life, but it’s all he knows.  
> 2\. Monsters can use magic to make a human “corpse-like,” keeping them alive longer and they are now recognized as a monster.  
> 3\. Gaster????????


End file.
